Wild as Ice
WARNING! THERE IS DEATH, AND MURDER IN THIS BOOK. BEWARE! Allegiances FrostClan Leader: Snowstar-white she-cat. Deputy: Frozenwing- white she-cat. Medicine Cat: Furshine: black tortoiseshell she-cat with white paws, chest, muzzle, belly, and tail tip. ~Warriors~ Runningice: white and orange tom. Frostheart: white tabby she-cat with pretty, blue eyes. Furzefur: black tom. Horsefur: black and white tom. Icefur: white tom. Fernice- black and white tom. Blackheart: black tom with white spots. Lacewing: white she-cat. Doewing: black she-cat with white spots on her black. Ivyfur: black tom. ~Queens~ Lovefrost: white she-cat with a grey heart on her hip and dark blue eyes. Mother to Icekit: white she-kit with blue grey tabby stripes, and Lakekit: white she-kit with blue eyes. Blossomshine: pretty, black calico she-cat. Expecting Runningice's kits. Rainsong: white and silver tabby she-cat with dark blue eyes. Mother to Jaggedkit: grey tom, Greykit: dark grey tom, Skykit: light grey tom, and Flutteringkit: brown she-kit. ~Kits~ Icekit: white she-kit with blue-grey tabby stripes. Lakekit: white she-kit with blue eyes. Jaggedkit: grey tom. Greykit: dark grey tom. Skykit: light grey tom. Flutteringkit: brown she-kit. Chapter one I sank my teeth into Wildfang 's throat. He struggled benith me. "Lovefrost! Let me go!" He chocked out, spitting blood. I chuckled. My fur was stained with blood. "Lovefrost! Please! My mate is expecting kits!" Wildfang rasp, gagging at the blood in his mouth. " Well, I should kill you huh? " I garded her kits, Icekit, and Lakekit, who Wildfang had just tried to kill. "I am sorry!" He gurgled. I tightened my death bite. My kits would not be attached then the attacker left unharmed. "Please!" Wildfang kicked, but it just made my fangs rip his throat. "Fine." I let go of him, licking the blood from my lips. " Thank you. . . " Wildfang collapsed, blood flowing from his throat. I chuckled. "Well, you welcome, flea-bag." He looked up at me, his eyes desperate . "Help." He rasp. "Should i?" I ask, stalking over to my kits. " you tried to kill my kits! " I spat, leading my kits away with my tail. Wildfang shuttered, and collapsed, his eyes glazed. I felt inside my heart longing to help him, but my motherly instincts had over-come my sweet personality. I would not ''help him. He was already dead anyway. What could I do? Rise him from the dead? "Moma! What happened to Wildfang?" Lakekit ask, her blue eyes blazing with a fire. I froze, "Er.. He tried to kill you. So, I killed him." The words felt bitter on my tongue. "What?" Icekit meowed, glancing at Wildfang's body. " He's ''dead? ''" her white-and grey blue-tabby pelt fluffed up against the cold. As I lead my kits to camp, snow fell on our pelts. Although mine and Lakekit's pelt looked the same, Icekit's pelt looked like her blue-grey stripes were broken ice. As we entered the camp, a low moan came from the nursery. 'Blossomshine! ''' The young she-cat was expecting Runningice's kits, and it sounded like she was having them. "Stay here, and play with the other kits." I meowed to my kits. They nodded and went to play with Skykit, Jaggedkit, and Greykit. I watched them go, then padded to the nursery. When I got there, I looked in the bramble den. Blossomshine was writhing in her nest, her eyes shone with fear, her paws tucked into her belly, she looked like she was in pain. "Come on, Blossomshine! You can do it! " encouraged Furshine, patting her belly with her calico-black paw. Blossomshine managed a smile, but was clearly still in pain. Powerful ripples ran across Blossomshine's belly, like a sea with crashing waves. Blossomshine let out another terrified wail, tucking her tail inbetween her legs. I winced, remembering my birth, not as bad as this- I had already had Icekit by this time- and Blossomshine had been at it before I and my kits entered camp. "Here one comes!" Furshine exclaimed, smiling. Blossomshine grunted as a slimy, wet, tortoiseshell pelt came out into the nest. Blossomshine collapsed, panting. Furshine nipped the sack, purring. The tiny kit squealed, and began to wabble to her mother. Furshine felt Blossomshine's belly. "Two more, I think." Blossomshine's eyes rolled in desperation. I looked at the tiny tortoiseshell kitten, it's paws were a pretty white with star like spots on her pelt. Starkit. Soon, Blossomshine had given birth to another she-kit, then a tom. Blossomshine licked the kits, purring. "My babys. . ." She murmured as her eyes began to slowly shut. I looked at my kits, playing with the three toms, with a feather. Purring, I began to pad towards them. " Hi, Momma! " meowed Icekit, not taking her gaze from Skykit. I purred. Young love. . . Rockshade will not be happy. Lakekit looked at me, and made a face. I chuckled, Lakekit was never mooning over some cat. "Come on, Icekit, and Lakekit. It's time for bed." I said, as they walked toward me. Icekit looked at me, her blue eyes clouded with sadness. "Skykit doesn't like me." I stopped. "Did he say that?" I ask , glancing at Lakekit. Lakekit nodded, but Icekit said: "No! But-he he likes Lakekit." I nodded at Lakekit. " Well, I'll have a talk with his mother. " Lakekit smiled and pressed her pelt against her sister's. "Its ok, Icekit! There are more toms." Icekit just dropped her head and followed me. Chapter two "When I saw Blossomshine today, she looked tired. " hissed Rockshade, glancing at me. "She had a hard birth," I told my mate, picking up a pebble and flinging it across the clearing. " But, Lovefrost. You ''had a hard birth. " meowed Rockshade, his eyes glazed with grief. "You lost Blazekit." I froze, remembering my dear son, who had been born dead. "Oh, sorry. . ." Whispered Rockshade, pressing his grey tabby pelt against mine. I pressed into him, as happiness over came my grief. Suddenly, Whiteflake, a white tom, leap in to the entrance to camp, his fur bristling and his eyes blazing with fear. "FernClan is here! Saying-saying someone killed Wildfang!" He howled . Soon, all the cats in camp stood up, I also did-fearfully. Rockshade leap in up the rock to the entrance. "Are you sure, they said somecat killed him?" " Yes. " growled Whiteflake, as FernClan's leader, Rosestar, came into camp. "Take me to your leader, mouse-brains." She hissed, leaping down the grey rocks. I padded up to her, my chest purred out. " Leave. " I hissed, extending my claws. Rosestar smirked at me. "Ah, our first suspect." She hissed, padding away from me. I snarled. '' '''He needed killed!' I leap in her way. "How dare you! Leave out camp at-" "Lovefrost! That's no way to treat a clan leader!" Froststar had came out of her den, her pretty, pure white fur was shiny and sleek. Intimidating Rosestar, who's pelt was a dirty brown tortoiseshell. "Of course, Froststar, I shall respect ''another clan's leader." '' I hissed, dipping my head to Froststar, although smirking at Rosestar, who was boiling over in anger. Froststar dipped her head to Rosestar, respectfully, but with authority. "Come with me, Rosestar, you too, Loveheart." I nodded at Froststar and leap up the rocks to her den. Rosestar followed close behind me. Froststar lead us to her den, her den smelt like the nursery. Froststar quickly sat on a rock, beside her grey moss bed. "Speak." Rosestar began. "Some cat killed Wildfang. He was found on our territory with FrostClan's sent all over him." Rosestar glared at me. " with white fur in his claws. And I've noticed that you have tuffs of fur clawed out from your pelt, and blood on your fur. " I froze. "Well, I got hung on the brambles getting out of the nursery. And the blood, I helped Blossomshine deliver her kits." I lied. Rosestar eyed me, then looked at Froststar. "Most of our cats have white fur," hissed Froststar, hey eyes blazing. " you probably made that up! " I winced. I had ''lied ''to my leader! Rosestar curled her lip. "''My ''warriors don't lie." Froststar glared at her, her eyes briming with anger. "Get out." I chuckled , smirking at Rosestar. Rosestar leap up, and glared at Froststar. I let my claws slide out. ''I will kill you, Rosestar! Like I did Wildfang! '' ''" '' I will kill you! " Rosestar leap at Froststar, but I intercepted, grabbing the FernClan cat with my claws. Rosestar howled in anger. I pushed my claws against her and flung her down, I then leap and held her down by her neck. Blood dripped from her neck, and I smiled. I grabbed her neck in my jaws, and gazed down at her. Rosestar struggled benith me. I sank my teeth into her neck, growling. "Let me go!" Gagged Rosestar, blood dripping from her mouth, and onto the floor. " Why? My loyalty is to Froststar, not ''you. ''" I hissed threw her neck. Rosestar stretched her neck, but it made my teeth rip her throat. I let go, and padded to Froststar, who was gazing at Rosestar. "You-you saved me, Lovefrost! You deserve to be the clans deputy." Froststar meowed. Rosestar layed on the ground, blood streaming from her neck. "Help me. . . " moaned Rosestar, gazing at the exit to the cave. I began to pad towards her, but Froststar stopped me. "Leave her. She is a murderer." Froststar hissed. Soon, Rosestar 's eyes gazed, and looked at nothing. " I will drag her outside. " I meowed, padding to the body. "Just go bury her, we will not tell her clan, they will make war." Froststar meowed, as I picked up Rosestar by her scruff. As I dragged the dead leader out, I was careful not to let eny of my clanmates see. So, I pulled her behind a busy and began to dig. Soon, after roots and all, I had the just right hole. I dropped Rosestar in it, and covered her up. But one dreadful feeling rose in my throat, ''' I had killed two cats. '' I stomped on the grave and threw grass over it. I then padded to camp. Chapter three "Icekit, Lakekit, come forward." Meowed Froststar, smiling . Lakekit and Icekit came forward, wiggling with glee. "Icekit, from this day on, till you receive your warrior name, you will be Icepaw, and your mentor will be Whiteflake." Froststar said, her eyes full of happiness . Icepaw leapt toward to Whiteflake, who's eyes were gleaming, and touched her nose to his. Whiteflake purred, "I hope your not trouble!" He licked her forehead . "Oh, no, that's Lakekit." Purred Icepaw. " Lakekit, you will be known as Lakepaw, till you earn your warrior name, your mentor will be. . . " Froststar thought for a second. "Lovefrost." I froze, ''what? I am happy, but isn't there a rule. . . Whatever! Me and my daughter will have fun!'' Lakepaw trotted to me, happiness in her gleaming eyes. "I will be the best apprentice ever!" Purred Lakepaw as she touched her nose to mine. " I know you will. " I purred, licking her forehead. I creap up on a rabbit, it's tail bobbing softly as it nibbled on grass. I leap, extending my claws, and sinking my teeth into its soft neck. It went limb almost instantly. "Lovefrost!" A voice echoed, I froze, " who's there? " I meowed, grabbing my kill. A silver-grey tabby she-cat with blazing green eyes and long fur came out. "You killed the father of my kits!" She hissed, glancing at her belly. " Who-who? " I knew who she was talking about. "Wildfang!" The cat leap forward , and sliced my ear open. I leap back, dropping my kill. I would not hurt a queen. "Leave, please. I do not know a ''Wildfang ''." I hissed, nudging the rabbit towards her. " have it. You might get hungry. " I glanced at her belly. The cat froze. "Er... Ok." She picked up the rabbit and glaced and me. " I am Silverwater. " Silverwater meowed, threw the fur. "I am Lovefrost." I meowed, sitting down. " So, when are your kits due? " Silverwater looked at her belly. "Er... In about a half a moon." I nodded, "you best be going. I have to catch a rabbit for my mate." Silverwater nodded and turned away, racing towards the moor. "See you at the gathering!" I sighed, turning away. I didn't need a rabbit. I was just tricking her into leaving. "Is this right?" Meowed Lakepaw, swiping her paw into the air, and down again. I purred. "Its perfect!" I sat down and licked a paw. " Really? " Lakepaw sat down, and licked her paw, trieing to copy me. "Yes, now, I need you to clean out the elders den, it smells horrid." I meowed, sitting up and padding towards the clearing. " Uh, ok.... " sighed Lakepaw, following me. When we slide back into camp, Icepaw was laying on her side, blood using out of a belly wound. Blood scattered the camp, there had clearly been a battle. Icepaw moaned, as I faced up to her, and began to lick her wound. "What happened?" I ask, rasping my tongue over her belly wound . Before Icepaw could say something, Furshine raced up to me, huffing. Her eyes were glazed with fear. "A battle-FernClan!" Lakepaw gasp, and raced to my side. " Why? " I gazed down at my daughter, knowing that this was my fault. I had killed Rosestar. "I-I don't know." I lied, squishing my eyes shut. ''So many lies. . . So many kills. . . '' "Mom! Where is Father? " gasp Icepaw, lifting her head. A dark grey tabby shape raced into camp, bloodied and panting. "Rockshade!" I meowed, racing to him, covering him in licks. Rockshade weazed and collapsed. I gasp, laying beside my mate. ''Don't die! '' Furshine raced up to him, herbs in her jaws, but she sat them down, sadness glazed her eyes. "I am sorry, Lovefrost." " No! Help him! Why are you not helping him?! " I hissed, tears bubbling my eyes. I grabbed some herbs and pressed them to the wound on his throat. Furshine pushed my paw away, gently. "He's on his way to StarClan." " No! " I roared, raising my head in a wail. "Shh! He may be able to hear you, Lovefrost!" Hissed Furshine. "Rockshade, me and the kits will never forget you, and will always love you. " I meowed, pressing my fur into his. Rockshade lifted his head, "it's alright, Lovefrost, I am happy to have meet you and... Had the kits... I will await you all in StarClan." I pressed my muzzle to his. " and I will miss you, and am happy to have meet you... Love you, Rockshade, your the l I've of my life. " I meowed. Rockshade sighed, and went limp. I wailed, and leap up, and raced into the forest, not even caring about the brambles that ripped my pelt. Chapter four It had been two moons since Rockshade's death, and FrostClan was attacking FernClan. a silver tom was on Icepaw, who had recovered almost instantly. I leap, grabbing him off my kit. ''You will not kill one of my kits!'' I grabbed his neck, and sank my teeth into his neck, he shook, but his energy was ebbing away. Soon, he went limp, so I let go, and raced over to Flutteringpaw, who was fighting a young tom- I recognized him as Fernpaw, Flutteringpaw flung him off her, and into the brambles. Flutteringpaw leapt into battle, fearlessly. "FernClan! Retreat!" Yowled FernClan's new leader , Rockstar. The FernClan cats broke away from the FrostClan cats, and raced out. "This is our territory now!" Yowled Froststar, her pelt bloody . I looked over towards a rustle. Silverwater crouched over the tom I had killed. "Oh, not you too, Longwhisker...." She meowed, pushing her muzzle into his. " Get! " hissed Lakepaw, springing towards the queen, teeth bared. I remembered Rockshade's death, so sad I was. "No! Let her grieve." I leapt in front of my daughter. Silverwater looked up at me, her eyes glazed with thankfulness. "Thank you." She grabbed Longwhisker 's body and slid into the undergrowth. I smiled at Lakepaw, who was laying in the crease of Skypaw, who was purring loudly. It had been three days since the attack, and I had peace in my heart, after Rockshade's death, like, I had gotten his death a revenge. Icepaw, however, was growling and weeping beside the fresh kill pile. I padded over to Icepaw, and later my tail on her shoulder. "Its alright, Icepaw." I meowed, licking her forehead . Icepaw just sighed and layer down, weeping. I padded away, Lakepaw leap out of the crease of Skypaw and raced to Icepaw. Lakepaw murmured something to Icepaw, Icepaw leap up, and slapped her claws across Lakepaw's left eye, sinking them into Lakepaw's ice-blue eye. Lakepaw screeched in pain, rolling away, and laying on the grass, pushing her paws against her eye, wailing: "I can't see!" I leap to Lakepaw's side, urgently. Icepaw gazed horrified at her sister, and raced away. Furshine had herd, and raced outside, with herbs in her jaws. Lakepaw rolled in the grass, wailing in pain. ICEPAW'S POINT OF VIEW I sank into the grass, I had hurt my sister! My only sister! As I let darkness over flow me, a voice echoed my head: "We Welcome you, Icepaw." a dark brown tabby tom looked at me, his ice-blue eyes glitterd into mine. "Hi, who are you?" He ask, pawing my head. I looked around, black trees and bushes were everywhere. ''Were am I?' I stood up. My memory of hurting my sister was still stung in my mind. "Were am I?" I ask, gazing at the tom. " I am Reedfur, son of Ivypool, and Hawkfrost. " he said, gazing around the place. "Were am I? " I repeated, sniffing. "A place ''better ''than StarClan." He replied , looking into my eyes. "Can I join?" I ask, smiling . "Only if you are my mate." The tom hissed, weaving around me. "Ok!" Icepaw leapt up, and shoved her nose onto his fur. ( to learn more, I may make Icestream's Promise. ) I gazed at Lakepaw, who's left eye had been blinded. Lakepaw murmured something in her sleep. I bent down and licked her forehead. I gazed at Icepaw, gazing at Lakepaw in sorrow. I stood up, and looked at Icepaw, sternly. "Come here, Icepaw." I meowed, my voice gentle. Icepaw nodded and stood up, shaking the dead leaves from her pelt. I lead her out, and into the leaves of the exit to camp. " Look- Mom, I am sorry. " Icepaw meowed, tears brimed her eyes. I glared at her. "You should tell that to you half-blinded sister!" I yowled, then stopped. " you should go tell her sorry when she wakes. " I said softer. More coming soon! Category:Texaswild's books